


La Bellé et la Bête

by AndiKeegan



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I say this because Anna was created as the daughter of Belle and Adam, Insert Characters, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Characters as Canon Characters, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Sort of next gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2020-11-08 10:16:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiKeegan/pseuds/AndiKeegan
Summary: A selfish Prince, and his servants, doomed to suffer a curse. Hidden away from the world until the Prince can learn to love another, and earn their love in return by the time the last petal of an enchanted rose falls. Time is running out for them, by the end of the year, the last petal will wilt, and the curse will be permanent, being human again seems impossible.For who could ever learn to love a beast?A town on the outskirts of the forest might just have the answer.





	1. Prologue

Once upon a time in the hidden heart of France, 

a handsome young Prince lived in a beautiful castle. 

The Prince was dressed in the finest of clothes  and the most elaborate of makeup and jewels, 

and although he had everything his heart desired,

the Prince was selfish and unkind. 

“Master?” The majordomo called, checking a pocket watch, “It’s time” The Prince stood from his chair, and the maids and other butlers dressing him backed away, bowing, as he motioned for more light to be brought to him, which was done by a blonde footman holding an elaborate candelabra. 

“Oui, maître.”

He taxed the village to fill his castle

with the most beautiful objects,

and his parties with the most beautiful people. 

The ballroom was filled to the brim with young women dressed in the most extravagant gowns and jewelry they owned, each one of them intent on winning the Prince over. Aside the ballroom floor, in an uplifted stage, a young man with dark skin and short combed-back black hair and deep brown eyes sat before a harpsichord, awaiting a woman with fair skin, elegantly curled dirty blonde hair and light brown eyes who was stepping out and casting a smile his way, a signal to begin playing. 

Her elegant voice and his elegant music fill the ballroom as the Prince stood from his throne and joined the women on the ballroom floor, dancing with several of them, changing partners often.

_ Oh how divine _

_ Glamour, music and magic combine _

_ See the maidens so anxious to shine _

_ Look for a sign that enhances _

_ Chances _

_ She’ll be his special one _

The pace of the song and dance grew quicker, and the Prince, who had been dancing with one woman for a longer amount of time caught sight of an even more dazzling woman and moved to dance with her.

_ What a display! _

_ What a breathtaking thrilling array _

_ Every prince, every dog has his day _

_ Let us sing with passion, gusto _

_ Fit to burst - oh _

_ Not a care in the world! _

Then, one night, 

The doors burst open, sending screams of alarm through the ballroom, as freezing wind from the storm outside extinguished all the candles and lanterns in the room. The Prince took a candelabra from the footman and rudely pushed through the crowd to confront whoever interrupted the party. 

An unexpected intruder arrived at the castle,

seeking shelter from the bitter storm. 

The Prince came face to face with an elderly woman, hobbling towards him clutching in her right hand a bent and twisted cane, and in her left…

As a gift, she offered the Prince a single rose. 

The beggar woman held the rose out to him, but the Prince pushed it away. She once again offered it to him but he summoned the staff.

Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the 

Prince turned the woman away. 

But she warned him not to be deceived by  appearances,  for beauty, is found within. 

When he dismissed her again,

the old woman’s outward appearance melted away to reveal... 

The footman and majordomo approached to escort her out, but before they could get close she cast off her ragged cloak and exploded with light, which radiated from her and illuminated the ballroom, long yellow blonde hair shimmered like strands of gold and hung down past her knees, she wore a blinding white dress. What stood before the Prince was the epitome of beauty.

...a beautiful Enchantress. 

The Prince fell to his knees before her and begged for her forgiveness as the guests and staff cowered in fear of her power.

The Prince tried to apologize but it was too late.

For she had seen that there was no love in his heart.

As punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast…

As the Prince begged for mercy she scowled and extended a hand towards him, send pain shooting through his body as it began to grow and change, growing fur, fingernails turning into claws, teeth becoming fang-like, horns sprouting from his head. The guests at the ball turned in a panic and began rushing from the castle, while members of the staff ran to aid the young Prince.

... and placed a powerful spell on the castle

and all who lived there. 

As days bled into years,

the Prince and his servants were forgotten by the world.

For the Enchantress had erased all memory of them

from the minds of the people they loved.

But the rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose.

If he could learn to love another and earn their love in return

by the time the last petal fell, the spell would be broken.

If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time.

As the years passed,

he fell into despair and lost all hope.

For who could ever learn to love a beast?


	2. Small Minded Even, But Small Also Means Safe

As the sun continued its climb through the sky, spreading light across the landscape, a young woman stepped out of her home and stood outside taking in the morning air. She was a beautiful woman, with shoulder-length, curly brown hair, and fair skin. Her eyes caramel brown, were fierce and inquisitive, with a clear thirst for knowledge. In her right hand she clutched a book, and from her left arm hung a basket.

Taking in a breath she looked to the church tower, which peaked above the roofs of homes and shops, watching as the minute hand ticked.

“So peaceful in the mornings.” she sighed, “Always so quiet.” Shaking her head she came down the steps and weaved through the small front yard garden, “Nothing ever changes.” She looked to the clock once more as the eight am toll began to sound, from every door and window people began to swarm the streets to go to work, visit shops, complete chores.

“Bonjour!” Called one housewife from a window to another shaking out a rug.

A cobbler waved to a butcher as he pushed his cart past, “Bonjour!”

As the young woman moved through the streets, dodging past carts and passerby she purchased a baguette from the baker, reminding him, like every morning to watch out for the bump in the cobbled street he always seemed to hit with his cart. Then spotted a man in his mid-forties, whose hair was beginning to grey, as he tended to his donkey. She noticed that he seemed frustrated, and kept looking around for something.

She approached and he smiled at her, “Good Morning Anna.” He greeted, before scratching his head and searching through his cart.

“Good morning Monsieur Harrison, have you lost something?”

“I believe I have,” Harrison replied, with a weary chuckle. Harrison was a kind, yet confused Englishman, with twelve children, though he swore up and down he had another son. “Problem is, I can’t remember what. Well, I’m sure it will come to me.” Anna smiled and gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder before beginning to walk off. “Where are you off to?” He asked before she made it out of earshot.

She turned and held up the book in her hand, “To return this book to Pere Robert. It’s about two lovers in fair Verona.” She smirked down at the book and Harrison shrugged.

“Never found romance very interesting,” he told her, “but if you enjoy it..” he trailed off and began looking for whatever it was he’d lost. Anna laughed to herself and turned away, continuing down the street.

Anna passed a group of schoolboys who were sitting outside the school, waiting for their teacher. One spotted her and nudged his friend, “Look, there she is. She’s so strange isn’t she?” The other boy nodded in agreement and their teacher, who heard them appeared behind them.

“Dazed and distracted isn’t she?” He asked before lightly slapping the back of the boys' heads, “Just like you two. Go on now, get to class.”

Anna passed by housewives and their daughters washing clothes, a few of the women shot dirty glances her way. “That girl’s head is always in the clouds,” one complained and the others nodded in agreement.

One of the young girls piped up, “Anna’s a funny girl.”

A second girl mumbled, “I think she’s amazing.” But none of the others heard her.

In the main area of the market, Anna passed the beautiful wife of a fishmonger, who was approached by a farmer. He held out a flower to her. “Bonjour, how is your family?” He asked, and she smirked.

“Bonjour Monsieur, they’re quite well. And how is your _ wife _doing?” The farmer’s eyes widened as her husband appeared behind her and he bid her good day before a second fishmonger called for his attention. She requested six eggs from him and when he gave her the price she exclaimed that it was much too expensive for her to afford.

As Anna moved past the scene she wondered if she could go out into the world to do bigger things. Finally, she arrived in the quiet of the town church where she was greeted by the cheerful Father, Pere Robert.

“Well! If it isn’t the only bookworm in town.” He came down off the ladder he’d been standing on and gave her a kind smile, “So where did you run off to this week?” Anna held out the book in her hand to show him, he carefully took it and looked at the cover. ‘Romeo and Juliet’.

“Two cities in Northern Italy.” Anna told him as he read the cover, with a sigh she continued, “oh, I didn’t want to come back.” As he returned the book to its place Anna asked, “Have you got any new places to go?”

The Father shook his head, “I’m afraid not. But you may reread any of the old ones that you’d like.”

“Thank you, Pere Robert. Your library almost makes our small corner of the world feel big.” She gave him a smile, which he returned before she pulled a new book from the shelf. He climbed back up on the ladder as she came to the door.

“Bon Voyage my dear!” Pere Robert called as she left. 

Anna continued to wander around the market with her nose buried in her book, buying jam and passing an Apothecary, who’s assistant spoke. “There she goes,” the assistant sighed, “that girl is so peculiar.”

“I wonder if she’s feeling well.” The Apothecary spoke before returning to their work. Anna ducked under the arms of a pair of cheese sellers as they came towards her, carrying trays of their products above their heads.

The cheese sellers glanced back at her. “Such a dreamy far off look.” One told the other, shaking his head.

“Her nose always stuck in a book.” The other noted, “Anna’s such a puzzle.”

Large bouquets of brightly coloured flowers were passed between vendors and customers as Anna continued to make her way around, it was almost like a beautiful dance, but she took no notice of the events around her. She was too immersed in the book in her hands, about a faraway land and a Prince in disguise, she’d reached one of her favorite parts, where the Prince and Princess meet for the first time.

As she approached the dress shop, the owner stepped outside, looking upon Anna as if she were her favorite daughter. “That girl is such a beauty.” The woman spoke with a sigh, “no parallel in all the world.” Her three daughters poked their heads out the windows of the shop and spoke with jealousy dripping from their voices.

“She’s not so special.” Said the first.

The second nodded, “She’d rather odd under that pretty face, ain’t she?”

“Good morning dear,” their mother greeted as Anna walked past, and Anna returned the greeting.

The third daughter scoffed, “So different from the rest of us.”

“Anna’s _ nothing _like the rest of us.” Her sisters spat, looking after Anna as she disappeared into the crowd.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, upon a hill, just outside the village, a man and woman on horseback gazed down at their home. The man was dressed in a red coat, similar to an army uniform, and his hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail behind his head. The man, Monsieur Tobias 

Gaston was gazing through a spyglass at the village below and managed to locate Anna in the crowd of villagers.

“Look at her, Robbie. My future wife.” He handed the spyglass to the woman, a darker-skinned girl, with brown eyes and almost black hair, who looked through it. “Anna is the most beautiful girl in the village. That makes her the best.”

“But Tobias, she’s so well-read, and you’re so…” Robbie was about to say ‘not’ but held herself back, after a moment of thought she said, “Athletically inclined.”

“I know.” He said with a smirk, “Anna can be as argumentative as she is beautiful.” Robbie grew excited and gently punched his arm.

“_ Exactly_,” She said, “who needs her when you’ve got _ us _!” Tobias sighed and took his spyglass back.

“Yes,” He agreed, but looked troubled, “but ever since the war I’ve been...missing something. And she’s the only girl I’ve met who gives me that sense of…” Tobias struggled to think of a word.

“Je ne sais quoi?” Robbie suggested and he looked at her, a puzzled expression on his face.

“I don’t know what that means.” He told her, before shrugging and beginning to guide his horse to the village. Robbie was quick to follow after him. When the pair made it through the town gates Tobias was quick to spot Anna reading her book, seeming to be followed by a small flock of geese around her feet.

“You see her Robbie?” He asked, “That young woman right there,” he sighed like a lovesick fool. “Right from the moment I met her, no, from the moment I first saw her, you know what I’ve thought of her?” He didn’t give her time to answer his question, “I said, ‘She must be the most gorgeous woman in the world, I think I’m in love’. She’s the only woman in town who’s as beautiful as I am. I swear on my life, I will woo and marry Anna.”

They passed the dress shop, and the three young women inside rushed out to try and catch his eye. “Look! There he goes, isn’t he dreamy?” The first asked.

“Monsieur Toby, oh he’s so cute!” The second squealed, and the third swooned, and had to be caught by her sisters before she hit the ground. “He’s such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute!” The second continued, gazing at Tobias with love-filled eyes.

Tobias took no notice of them as he dismounted his horse, and the young women cried out in shock as his horse stomped hard in a puddle, and covered their dresses in mud. Robbie dismounted her horse and walked over to the girls. “It’s never gonna happen, ladies.” She informed them, with a bored, somewhat jealous look, before following after Tobias as he slipped into the crowded marketplace.

Tobias bought a bouquet from a perfume stall and began to push his way through the crowd.

“Bonjour!” Three housewives called to Anna as they passed her.

“Good day,” Anna replied with a smile, and Tobias got stuck behind a group of merchants.

“Pardon!”

A customer asked, “You call this bacon?”

“Mais Oui!” cried the seller.

“What lovely flowers,” A young woman complimented.

“Excuse me!” Tobias said, pushing through a group.

“Some cheese, one pound”

“Please let me through!”

“I’ll get the knife.” said the cheesemaker

“These fish smell terrible!”

“This bread is stale!”

“Madame, you must be mistaken.”

Robbie caught up to Tobias and he smirked at her, “Just watch Robbie. I’m going to make Anna my wife.” The other villagers watched Anna make her way through the market and whispers about her started to fly around about her once more.

“Look, there she goes. That girl is strange...but special.”

“A most peculiar mademoiselle.”

“It’s a pity and a sin.”

“She doesn’t quite fit in.”

“She really is a funny girl.”

“A _ beauty_, but a funny girl.”

“Anna truly is a funny girl isn’t she?”

Tobias finally managed to catch up to Anna and startled her when he placed a hand on her shoulder. “Good morning, Anna!” He greeted, and she turned to face him, “Wonderful book you have there.” He noted, pointing at the book in her hands.

“You’ve read it?’ She asked, looking doubtful. Tobias cleared his throat awkwardly.

“Well...not _that _one...But, you know, _ books _.” He held out the flowers that he’d purchased, “Here. For your dinner table.” As she took them, looking a bit put off, he asked, “Shall I join you this evening?”

Anna shook her head lightly, “Sorry,” she sighed, “not tonight.”

“Oh…” he scratched the back of his neck, “busy?”

With a pained smiled, already backing away Anna replied, “No.” Before Tobias could say another word, she had slipped back into the crowd. He watched as the top of her head disappeared among the other villagers, and Robbie appeared behind him, leaning against the wall of a building.

“So.” She asked, catching his attention, “Moving on?” The darker-skinned woman gestured to where Anna had disappeared, and Tobias shook his head.

“No, LeFou.” He replied, using her last name, which he often did to show his detachment, “It’s the ones who play hard to get that are always the sweetest prey.” Tobias leaned against the same wall as Robbie, crossing his arms as he continued, “That’s what makes Anna so appealing. She hasn’t made a fool of herself just to gain my favor.” He looked to Robbie, “What would you call that?”

She looked like she wanted to laugh, “Dignity?”

“It’s outrageously attractive, isn’t it?” He sighed, looking over at the three sisters outside the pub, who were watching him and batting their eyes in his direction.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Across town, Anna re-entered her home and sat down her book and basket. From the basement workshop, Anna could hear the faint noise of a music box and her father’s voice mumbling in the tune of a lullaby. She descended the stairs to the workshop and watched as her father, Maurice, worked on the delicate mechanism on the table, and sang softly to the tune that played.

_ How does a moment last forever? _

_ How can a story never die? _

_ It is love we must hold on to _

_ Never easy -- but we try _

He carefully fiddled with a gear in the music box, which depicted an artist in a Parisian garret, the tiny figurine was painting a portrait of his wife, who was another tiny figurine, as she held a red rose above their baby.

_ Sometimes our happiness is captured _

_ Somehow a time and place stand still _

_ Love lives on inside our hearts _

_ And always will _

It was then that he looked up and spotted his daughter standing at the other end of the room, “Oh, good, Anna, you’re back. Can you please hand me the--” Before the word ‘screwdriver’ can leave his lips, Anna had already crossed the room and placed it in his hand. “And the--” next is a pair of tweezers, followed closely by a small hammer.

“No no I don’t need-” Maurice began, but it was then that a spring popped off the mechanism, “Oh, actually yes, that’s exactly what I need.” The pair chuckled softly as her father resumed tinkering with the music box. Anna sighed softly and stood there for a few moments, thinking to herself. After a while, she couldn’t stand the silence and spoke up.

“Papa,” She spoke, “do you think I’m odd?” Maurice looked up at her, cocking his head to the side.

“My daughter?” He chuckled, “Odd? Where did you get an idea like that?”

“I don’t know….” She sighed, “People talk.”

“Oh.” He rolled his eyes, realizing what she meant, “People.” He turned to better face her, “This village may be small, small-minded even, but, small also means safe.” The look on her face showed that this argument wasn’t going anywhere with her, so he set his tools down. “Even back in Paris, I knew a girl who was so different, so daring, so… ahead of her time that people mocked her, until the day they found themselves imitating her.”

“Just tell me one more thing about her,” Anna begged as her father turned his attention to the music box. He wasn’t going to say anything but when he glanced back up at her face he couldn’t deny the eager face his daughter gave him.

“Your mother was... fearless.” Maurice sighed and closed the music box, looking off into the distance with a soft smile gracing his face. “Fearless.” A bit later, Anna helped him load his music boxes into his wagon, and as he loaded up the last of them, Anna gently stroked the mane of their old horse, Danny. Maurice climbed up onto the wagon and smiled softly at her. “What would you like me to bring you from the market?”

Anna didn’t need to think about what it is she wanted, “A rose,” She told her father, “like the one in the painting.” This made her father chuckle.

“You ask for that every year.” He noted.

“And every year you bring it.”

A brighter smile spread across his face, “Then I shall bring you another. You have my word.” Maurice snapped the reins and the wagon began to move down the cobbled street, “Come on, Danny!”

“I’ll see you in three days' time!” Anna called after him.

“Three days!” He called back, “With the rose!” As Anna watched her father drive away, she felt worried creeping into her bones and she sighed.

“Stay safe…” She spoke softly as she turned and walked back into the cottage. She entered the tack room and looked over her notes and papers, chewing her lip as she did this. Lifting a blueprint and looking it over, Anna glanced at the prototype, a small barrel, and a leather belt. She pulled the leather belt and turned the barrel. Seeming satisfied, Anna shaved soap chips into a bag and carried her laundry out of the cottage and off to the lavarie.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A young girl sat alone with her laundry when Anna arrived, she watched as Anna loaded her laundry and the soap chips into an empty barrel. The child watched with wide eyes as Anna tipped the barrel on its side into the water, tied one end of a rope to a leather strap, and the other end to the harness of a nearby mule, before setting him on a walk around the circular lavarie.

“What are you doing?”

“The laundry,” Anna replied with a smile, pointing out the mechanism she’d put together, which now resembled an early whirlpool washing machine. Anna took a seat and opened her book, beginning to disappear into her own little world when she felt a pair of eyes watching her. Lifting her gaze, she found the child looking wide-eyed at her.

“Come sit.” Anna invited, patting the spot next to her, and the young girl scooted over. The pair sat together as the barrel of laundry continued to turn nearby.

It was a bit later in the day that the headmaster exited the school building and spotted Anna and the young girl at the lavarie. Anna was holding her book out to the child, helping her discern the words on the page.

“The bluebird flies…” She squinted at the page, before looking at Anna for help.

“...Over the dark wood.”

“What on earth are you doing?” Came a voice, and Anna looked up, spotting the headmaster, and a fishmonger who was approaching. “Teaching another girl to read?” He scoffed, “Isn’t one enough?”

Anna glared at him for a few moments before returning her focus to the child beside her. The headmaster scowled. “We have to do something.” The fishmonger spoke.

She jumped to her feet as several villagers, who had been gathered by the headmaster, dumped her laundry out on the dirt-covered street. Sneers and insults were thrown her way as she ran to gather them and load the once again dirty laundry into the woven basket she’d come with. It took everything she had not to scream at these people, shout how ridiculous and arrogant they were being, tell them just how ignorant they were to the world around them.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Halfway across town, Tobias was speaking honeyed words. “You are the wildest, most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. No one deserves you,” He said, leaning forward to the object of his sweet nothings, “but at least I know our children will be beautiful.”

“Am I catching you at a bad time?”

Robbie’s voice caused him to turn away from the mirror he was looking into, away from his reflection, and look at her. “What is it, LeFou?” He said, his tone snappy. Robbie gestured in the direction of the lavarie over her shoulder.

“Well, a certain _ damsel _ is in distress.” She informed him, which caused his mood to change greatly.

“It’s hero time.” Tobias said to no one in particular, he turned back to his reflection, “I’m not done with you yet.” After that, he was off, slipping down the street in the direction of the crowd. Robbie approached the mirror and gazed at it for several moments.

“_ Me neither. _”

Tobias managed to catch up to Anna as she made her way back home, she looked less than pleased, not only with the laundry incident but also the very sight of him. “Anna!” He greeted, sounding somewhat cheerful. “Heard you had a little trouble with the headmaster. He never liked me, either.” Anna rolled her eyes, “Can I give you a little advice about the villagers, though?” Of course, he had ‘advice’ for her, and of course, he didn’t allow her to refuse the offer. “They’re never going to trust the kind of change you’re trying to bring.”

Anna scoffed, shooting a glare back at him as she made her way past the garden to the stairs. “All I wanted was to teach a child to read.” She huffed. Tobias followed her, but took a more direct path, through the garden, trampling a few cabbages and some of the other greens, which definitely didn’t help her mood. At the stairs he practically cornered her.

“The only children you should concern yourself with are…” he gestured to her and himself, though he tried to be subtle about it, which he wasn’t. “your own.”

Anna shook her head a bit, looking for a way out. “I’m not ready to have children.” Tobias shrugged and rolled his wrist to gesture around.

“Maybe you haven't met the right man.”

Anna scoffed once again, “It's a small village, Monsieur Gaston. I've met them all.”

“Maybe you should take another look.” Tobias raised an eyebrow, smirking. “Some of us have changed.” She fought a laugh as she climbed the stairs to the cottage door, and Tobias followed.

“Gaston, we could never make each other happy.” She was stuck between him and the door now, a hand on the knob. “No one can change that much.”

Tobias was silent for a moment, then a thought came to mind and he looked at her with mock sympathy as he carefully asked, “Anna, do you know what happens to spinsters in our village after their fathers die?” He gestured to the street where Agathe, a dirty homeless woman in her thirties, stood, holding out a tin and begging for coin. Anna looked on her with pity, no one deserved to be forced out onto the street as Agathe had been. Tobias looked back at Anna, “They beg for scraps, like poor Agathe. This is our world, Anna. For simple folk like us, it doesn’t get any better.”

Anna ripped her gaze away from Agathe and glared at him, “I might be a farm girl, Monsieur, but I am not simple.” She turned the handle on the door and backed into her home. “I’m sorry, but I will never marry you, Gaston.” The door was slammed in his face, which caused the man to jump back a bit and his gallant smile to fall, not that he’d admit to the action ever startling him. 

He left to the lodge, intending on sulking, and contemplating a new way to ask Anna to be his wife. His scowl only deepened when he walked through a rather nasty puddle of water in the center of the street, he’d need to have LeFou clean his boots later.

Anna watched Tobias disappear before coming out of the house. She figured she needed some air, away from the stuffy and judgmental town. Her book in hand, Anna made her way down the cobbled street, towards the edge of the village, one of the grassy hills nearby sounded like a wonderful place to have some time to herself. She arrived at the top of one after about ten minutes, taking a seat under the lone tree that sat there.

Anna sat in silence, merely listening to nature before she spoke aloud to herself. “Can you imagine?” She laughed, “_ Me_, the wife of that boarish, utterly _ brainless _ man?” She stood, sitting her book at the base of the tree, she curtsied to an invisible person before her. “Madame Gaston, can’t you just see it?” She asked as sickly sweet as she could manage. “Madame Gaston, his little wife.” Anna gaged a bit at the thought of being married to the arrogant man. “Not in a million years. Not me, no sir.”

Looking out at the surrounding hills she sighed, pushing wisps of hair from her face. “If he really thinks I’d rather stay here and marry him than go out and have adventures in Paris, then he’s out of his mind. I’d rather die.” Anna’s shoulders sagged, “I have so much more planned for myself, I’m not about to throw that away. Not for them.”


	3. A Castle Hidden in The Woods

In the woods beyond the village, along the path to the next town over, lightning flashed overhead, and the wind picked up, scattering leaves as the sky quickly grew darker. Maurice eyed his surroundings cautiously, trying to convince Danny to continue down the trail.

“The woods are lovely, aren’t they Danny...?” The man asked the steed, his voice shaking a bit. “I only wish I recognized them. Do you know where we are? Because I don’t.” He managed a small laugh, but he was utterly terrified, how had they managed to get so lost?

They pressed on, the woods around them growing even more ominous and dark, strange noises came through over the wind, and Maurice felt several pairs of eyes on him as the wagon continued forward. Suddenly another flash of lightning illuminated the sky, striking an old tree and causing it to split in two, the fallen half blocking the trail. Maurice cried out, and pulled on the reins, causing Danny to halt.

He looked at the blocked path, there was no way he would be able to move that by himself, he’d have to turn around, find some other way out. But something caught his eye.

A hidden path had been revealed, it looked large enough for the wagon to travel down, Maurice considered his options for a moment. “Hmm... yes, we can go this way. Walk on! One path closes, another one opens.” He shivered as the wind bit through his coat, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end. Danny began moving down the new trail, leaving the blocked road behind, and Maurice’s chill only grew worse as they continued. Looking down, he discovered the reason why. “It’s all right boy, it’s just a bit of snow... in June.” There was no turning around now.

Swirling snowflakes lightly dusted Maurice’s coat and hair, the feeling of eyes burning into him worsened. He was regretting this.

Maurice had no time to decide to turn around as a large white wolf leapt from the bushes, just barely missing them. His gaze darted around, spotting more wolves up on an icy ledge, making to overrun them. “Go, Danny! Hurry!” He cried, snapping the reins. The wagon buckled, too rickety to stand moving at the speed Maurice needed it to; wolves leapt in front of the wagon, which finally gave way, skidding and tipping onto its side, sending the crate of music boxes flying in one direction and Maurice in the other. He landed on a ridge, and upon turning around, he found himself face to face with the largest of the wolves, snarling at him, its eyes boring into him hungrily.

Quickly he rolled away from the snarling animal, sliding feet first down the ridge and calling for Danny. The horse ran towards the sound of his voice and when they were close enough, Maurice hopped onto his back. “Go! Go!” He cried, urging the animal forward desperately. Thunderous hoofbeats roared through the forest as Danny ran, the pack of wolves only just slower than him. Maurice prayed to god and anyone else who may have been listening. ‘Please, please let me make it to safety.’

It isn’t long before his prayers are answered, turning a corner, he spots the gates of what appears to be an enormous castle, hanging open just enough that Danny can run through. “Go, boy, hurry!” Maurice commands as the snapping jaws of their perusers make it another inch closer. Just a few more feet and they’ll be behind the gate. Maurice can only assume that it’s the wind that forces the gate closed behind them. He pulled the reins, Danny coming to a stop so he could look back at the animals on the other side.

He expected the creatures to try and force their way through the gate, but they seemed too afraid to go near it. The howls turned to yelps of fear as they skidded to a halt and scrambled away from the thing. Once a safe distance away they resumed glaring hungrily at Maurice, their teeth bared and their mouths salivating at the thought of getting their paws on him.

“Oh Danny, you saved my life…” Maurice said, gently stroking the horse’s mane before climbing down off his back. Casting one last glance back at the wolves he muttered, “They’ll have to get their dinner somewhere else.” With his back now to the gate, Maurice looked upon the castle in awe, the towering mass seemed to be growing out of stone as if it were a partially sculpted statue that reached for the troubled sky above. Slowly, taking a hold of the reins, Maurice began guiding Danny towards the massive building. In the back of his mind, he wondered what this place was doing here, hiding away from the rest of the world.

As they approached, Maurice spotted a beautiful, though slightly overgrown, white rose bush, and beyond that, an extensive garden that has long since fallen into disrepair, just like the rest of the place. The next thing that caught his eye was a lantern hanging inside of the stables. It’s lit.

“Water, fresh hay. Looks like you’re set, old friend.” He told Danny, leading him inside and stroking his mane, “Rest here…” Maurice peeked out of the stable and spotted the large oak door of the castle. “While I pay my respects to our unwitting host…” He shivered, “whoever that may be…”

Cautiously he climbed the stairs to the large oak door, admiring the incredible, lifelike stone hands that wield unlit torches on either side of the arched doorway. Before he could even raise his hand to knock, the door slowly swung open, causing him to jump. Slowly he made his way inside.

“Hello?” Maurice asks, peering around the room. “Anyone home?” There is no reply, and he takes in the space around him. It’s almost completely dark, the only light source coming from a nearby fireplace. As his eyes adjust to the new lighting he removes his coat, hanging it on a standing coat hanger behind him, before facing the grand staircase directly across from him. He can see tables lining the walls, some clear, others not, one holds an elegantly crafted, feather duster, another holds an ornate clock and candelabra. What he can’t see, is that directly behind him, the coat hanger shaking the snow off Maurice’s coat.

“Forgive me, I don’t mean to intrude…I need shelter from the storm. Hello?” Maurice called out again and again was met only with silence. He slowly made his way towards the room with the fireplace, passing the clock and candelabra, the latter of which leans forward and turns, as if looking at him.

“Muss sich im Wald verirrt haben…” The candelabra said quietly, leaning over further to continue watching Maurice, and the clock glared at him in the corner of her eye.

“_Halt die Klappe, du Idiot._” The clock hissed through gritted teeth. Maurice quickly turned, hearing the sound, but only found the decorative pieces on the table. He walked over to inspect them, marveling at the way the clock’s face resembled that of an actual face.

“How...extraordinary.” He breathed out, before lifting and inspecting the candelabra. “This is...beautiful…” Maurice continued to examine the craftsmanship of the candelabra, whose handle took the vague shape of a young man until he suddenly heard the haunting melody of a harpsichord coming from another room nearby. He sat the candelabra down and disappeared through the door where the sound originated.

“Ein Mann mit Geschmack.” The candelabra said, his smirk evident in his tone.

The clock grumbled, “Er sprach von mir.”

When Maurice entered the dark ballroom he found the harpsichord, and the music abruptly disappeared. He looked around the enormous room, what once would have been the hub of extravagant parties was now dusty and dismal, just like the other rooms of the seemingly abandoned castle. Warily, Maurice backed out of the ballroom and made for the foyer, speaking to his mysterious host. “Wherever you are, I’m just going to warm myself by the fire…” He held his hands in the direction of the flames and sighed contently. “That’s better.” He said, rubbing his hands together to spread the warmth. “Oh, much better…” He crouched next to the fire to better warm his upper body when there was a clinking of silverware from another door.

Maurice stood and walked to the source of the noise, finding it to be a dining room, taken up mainly by an enormous banquet table, whereupon closer inspection he discovers that a meal has been set out. “Oh, thank you!” He says to the open air, moving to take a seat in front of the plate of food. There is a small loaf of bread, which is promptly torn in half and ravenously devoured. Maurice looks over the meal in search of something to wash it down and does a rather calm double-take as a teacup slid itself into his hand.

The whispering voice of a twelve-year-old boy came from the cup as a small face looked at him from the decorative surface. “Mum said I wasn’t supposed to move...because...it might be scary.” The small face looked away from Maurice and mumbled “Sorry.”

The man chewed for a moment and gave the teacup a kind smile, “It’s all right.” He said and a second later bolted for the door, like any sane person would have done. Maurice backed towards the door, taking his coat and pulling it on. He bowed before calling out to the shadows. “Thank you. Really, I cannot thank you enough for your hospitality…” He begins pushing the door open as he finishes his fearful thanks, “... And kindness.” As the door shut again, lightning flashed, revealing the looming shadow of a very large, very inhuman creature.

Once out the door, he ran to Danny in the stable, mounting the horse’s back and urging him away from the castle. They were halfway to the gate when Maurice spotted the roses again. “Roses!” He reminded himself, looking around to make sure he hadn’t been followed before dismounting and leading Danny into the garden. “Can’t go home empty-handed... I promised Anna a rose, didn’t I? I...I think it’s safe…”

He reached for one of the closer roses, and closed his hand around it but quickly pulled away when he stuck himself with one of its thorns. Shaking out his hand, Maurice once again grabbed to rose, picking it. Suddenly there was a deafening roar above him and a large, fearsome monster dropped down in front of him. Maurice met the creature’s eyes as Danny yanked the reins from his hands, bolting away and out through the gate.


	4. He Means Forever

Anna was tending to the chickens early in the morning two days later, hoping, like the days before, to get her chores done as quickly as possible so she could spend the day inside. She planned on reading her book, slipping into a make-believe adventure and avoiding the villagers, Tobias Gaston especially, every day until her father returned. Fate, it seemed, had other plans.

Anna looked up at the sound of hoofbeats coming in her direction and found Danny slowing to a trot as he approached her, riderless. Immediately she grew worried, and several scenarios ran through her mind, ‘Danny had gotten spooked while her father was resting on the road’ was the tamest of all of them. 

“Danny?” She asked, “What are you doing back here without Papa?” Danny drank from the trough of water next to her as she stroked his mane to calm him. Anna looked the spooked creature over, finding the torn straps of his bridle and reins. “What happened out there?” She asked, knowing she wouldn’t get an answer. She led Danny away from the trough and climbed onto his back. “Come on boy, take me to Papa.” With than Anna sets Danny into a light gallop back towards the forest path.

Anna pushed wisps of hair from her face as Danny galloped past a fallen tree blocking a fork in the road, and it wasn’t long after that when a chill set in, making her wish she’d brought a cloak. Her eyes fell on her father’s overturned wagon and she halted Danny and dismounted to look at the wreck. The wheels were all missing pieces, and every music box was smashed, it broke her heart to see her father’s hard work destroyed. ‘They can be remade’ She reminded herself as she climbed back on Danny’s back and hoped her Papa was alright.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she came through the large gate and saw the castle beyond it, her jaw clenched, ‘how long had this place been hiding here?’ She wondered as Danny brought her to the stable. The castle’s dark stone was foreboding and creepy, and Anna guessed it was a worse sight at night. She dismounted and found a wooden pole lying on the floor of the stable, which she picked up to use as a weapon. Anna made her way up the stairs to the entrance, disturbed by the realistic stone hands that held unlit torches, and the gargoyle-esk statues that seemed to follow her movement. The door creaked open slowly when she pushed on it, cautiously entering.

It’s warmer in the castle than outside, but the chill that runs down her spine is not just from her nerves. Anna crept away from the door and into the foyer, wielding the pole like one would wield a club or sword.

“Look, Mari. Ein schönes mädchen.”

“I can see it’s a _ girl_. I lost my hands, not my eyes, dämlich.”

“But what if she is the one? Derjenige, der den zauber brechen wird?”

Anna caught the sound of a young man’s voice and quickly headed in the direction she’d heard it from. “Who said that?” She demanded, “Who’s there?” She looked around but all she found were an elaborate clock and an equally elaborate candelabra, which was lit. Anna would have questioned why it had been ignited if no one was here, but she was pulled from her thoughts by the faint echo of coughing coming from somewhere above her. “Papa?” She asked quietly, grabbing the candelabra and heading towards a large winding staircase. Behind her, the clock shuddered with dread.

The climb was not a quick one, Anna felt her muscles burning from moving as fast as she could up all of those stairs as quietly as she could. She was glad that she had the candelabra as a source of light, as every torch on the staircase was out, save for one almost at the top, where the coughing continued.

Finally, she reached the source of it, behind an iron prison door, his skin pale and sickly looking. She sat the candelabra on the floor. “Papa?” She asked, “Is that you?”

“Anna! How did you find me?” Anna took his hands, her eyes widening at how cold they felt. 

“Oh, your hands are ice. We need to get you home.”

“Anna, you must leave here at once,” Maurice told her frantically. “This castle is alive! Now go, before he finds you!”

“Who?” Anna asked, fearing her father went a bit mad from whatever sickness he’d gotten in this place. A booming roar echoed through the tower and Anna wasted no time in grabbing the pole she’d taken and swinging it at the creature that had appeared behind her. It leapt up onto a different staircase, out of her reach, though she did attempt to swing at it once again. The thing continued to growl lowly as it circled her. “Who’s there?” She snapped, “Who are you?”

“Who are _ you _.” Growled the creature and Anna stood her ground.

“I’ve come for my father.” 

The creature huffed, “Your father is a _ thief _”

“_ Liar! _”

“HE STOLE A ROSE FROM THE GARDENS.” Roared the creature, and Anna looked to her father, her eyes softening. He had taken it for her, she knew that.

“I asked for the rose.” She said before looking back at the thing, “Punish me instead!”

“No, he means _forever,_” Maurice warned her before bitterly looking in the creature’s direction, it had moved across from Anna on the staircase. “Apparently that’s what happens around here when you pick a flower.”

“A life sentence for a _ rose _?” Anna asked, her blood boiling at the outrageous punishment.

“I received eternal damnation for one.” Said the creature, “I’m merely locking him away. That’s far more generous. Now... do you still wish to take your father’s place?” Anna squinted at the darkness, trying to see her father’s captor.

“Come into the light.” The creature didn’t move, and Anna had no intention of letting it hide from her. She grabbed the candelabra and held it forward, sending light onto the creature’s face. What she saw was monstrous, the beast towered over her, and was covered in dark blond fur, horns came up from its head and twisted towards the sky, it had hooves instead of feet, and something akin to paws instead of hands, each finger had razor-sharp claws that came out when the light hit him. The only thing human about the beast was his eyes, a piercing hazelnut, and honey colour, they look tired, angry, and hurt when the beast noted her revulsion.

“Choose!” Roared the beast, frightening Maurice who reached through the bars to grab Anna’s arm, she looked to him.

“Anna, I won’t let you do this.” Tears welled in his eyes as he begged, “I lost your mother. I won’t lose you too. Now go!” Anna placed a hand over her father’s as he fell into a terrible coughing fit, gripping the bars to stay standing.

“Alright, Papa. I'll leave.” Anna looked once again to the beast, “I need a minute alone with him.” When the beast didn’t respond she pulled away from the cell door to properly stand against the beast, still holding Maurice’s hand. “Are you so cold-hearted that you won’t allow a daughter to kiss her father goodbye?” She growled at him, and at his prideful grunt she scoffed, “Forever can spare a minute!”

He eyed her for a moment before reaching out with one of his paws, she flinched, thinking he was going to strike her, but the blow never came, instead the clang of metal. Anna opened her eyes and saw the cell door opened. “When this door closes, it won’t open again.” She barely acknowledged the beast’s words at that moment, only ran forward to hug her father.

“I should have been with you.”

“Anna, listen to me. It’s all right.” Maurice cupped her face in his hands, “Live your life. _ Forget me _.”

“Forget you?” Anna almost laughed, “Everything I am is because of you.”

“I love you, Anna. Don’t be afraid.”

“I love you too, Papa.” Anna told him, pulling him close again, “I’m not afraid.” She was quiet for a moment before she whispered, “And I will escape, I promise.”

“What?!”

Anna gave no explanation, only turned and pushed her father through the cell doorway, the iron door slamming down behind him, he stumbled and fell onto his rear end, staring in horror at his daughter behind the cold iron bars. She looked at him bravely, but was quickly obscured by the beast who stared her down with contempt and...disbelief?

“You took his place.”

“He _ is _ my father.”

“He’s a _ fool _.” The beast spat, “And so are you.” With that, the beast grabbed Maurice by the back of his coat and scooped the candelabra off the ground before climbing down the stairs. Anna ran to the window and watched the beast drag her father out of the tower, all the while he called that he would come back for her. When they disappeared from Anna’s vision she backed into the opposite wall and sank to the floor, the dread of what she’d done settling in on her. She felt a sob push through her, and tears fell down her cheeks. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna didn’t know how long she cried, or when she fell asleep, but when she opened her eyes the sky through the tower windows were almost pitch black, night had fallen and the moon was high. “I need to get out of here.” She said to no one, or so she thought.

“Forgive my intrusion, fräulein,” Came a young man’s voice, and Anna guessed by his accent that he was German. “but I have been sent to escort you to your room.” As he spoke, the door swung open.

Anna looked out the doorway, seeing his silhouette against the wall, and she grabbed the small stool in the cell to defend herself. “My room?” She asked, “But I thought-”

“What?” Interrupted the young man. “That ‘once this door closes it will not open again, RARRR?’” He laughed to himself at his interpretation. “Ich verstehe, dass...he can get very dramatic.” Anna leapt out of the cell with the stool, prepared to bash the young man over the head and make her escape, but stopped short when she found the candelabra hanging from the lever used to open the door, waving at her. “Hallo.” It said cheerfully, and Anna shrieked. With all her strength she hit the candelabra off the lever, sending it to the floor, extinguishing the flames of the candles.

It grunted as it stood itself back up, and then with a soft woosh, the first and second candles, where hands would be, lit themselves. “Oh, you are very strong. That’s a great quality!” With the light of the first two candles, Anna could make out the rudimentary design of a face on the candelabra.

“What _ are _ you?” Anna asked, the stool raised to swing at it once again and then with a third woosh, the final candle was lit by one of its ‘hands’, revealing a confident and young smile. The candelabra bowed to her.

“I am Andoni Lumière.”

“And...you can talk…”

“Of course he can talk,” Came a voice, climbing the stairs, a German woman’s this time. “it’s all he _ever _does! Now Lumière, as head of the household, I demand that you put her back in the cell at once!” Around the corner came the elaborate clock Anna remembered seeing before she’d climbed up the tower. The stool fell out of her hands in shock.

“What do you want to be for the rest of your life, Cogsworth: a woman or a mantle clock?” Lumière asked in a hushed tone when Anna momentarily disappeared into the cell once again, searching for a better weapon, but finding none. “Ready fräulein?” He asked before looking to Cogsworth and whispering, “Vertrau mir.”


	5. Modest...But Comfortable

Lumière led Anna through the castle, chatting with her about the structure of the castle, the tapestries along the walls, and the other works of art around. “You must forgive first impressions,” He said after a small bout of silence, “I hope you are not too startled.”

Anna almost felt she could laugh, “Why would I be startled? I’m talking to a candle.”

“_ Candelabra_, please. Eigentlich ein enormous difference.” He corrected, his pride momentarily wounded. Anna supposed a candelabra wouldn’t have much else to be proud of. “But consider me at your service. The castle is your home now, so feel free to go anywhere you like --”

“Except the west wing!” Cogsworth spoke up, and Lumière shot her a worried look that said ‘Shut Up!’ The clock immediately regretted saying anything. “Which...we...don’t have.”

“Why?” Anna asked with a sly smile forming, already having an idea of what could be over there. “What’s in the West wing?”

The objects looked at each other, trying to come up with an answer, “Uh... nothing. Storage space. That’s it.” Mumbled Cogsworth, and Anna gave Lumière a look that said, ‘if you don’t tell me, I’ll find out for myself’.

Finally, the candelabra gave in, “It...The Master’s quarters are up there… he’s rather fond of his privacy. It would be best to stay out.” He sighed and waved a ‘hand’ “Hier entlang bitte, let us go to the East wing, we’ll get you to your room, you can get some proper sleep.”

Anna looked behind her in the direction of the West wing, if the beast was there, she was definitely going to avoid it. Ahead of her, Lumière said, “Watch your step.” And then they were ascending another set of stairs.

They came to an ornate door, and Lumière smiled at her, “Welcome to your new home. It’s modest but comfortable…” With that the door opened, revealing the most magnificent room Anna had ever seen. The ceiling was incredibly high, and she guessed she could fit her whole cottage in the space. Looking up at the ceiling, she saw that it was covered in a painting of fluffy clouds against a bright blue sky. Almost the entire room was covered in gold sheeting, and the chandelier was gold woven into the shape of willow branches hanging from its support. How Lumière could call this modest, maybe he was joking?

“It’s beautiful…” Anna breathed out as they entered the bedroom.

“Of course. Master wanted you to have the finest room in the castle.” Lumière said, hopping onto the bed, which sent dust flying everywhere, “Oh, du meine güte! We were not expecting guests.” He chuckled as an elegant white and jeweled feather duster flew into the bedroom. Anna watched as it twirled around the room, dusting surfaces as it went. 

“Grüße fräulein!” The feather duster greeted, speaking in a deeper voice than Lumière, revealing it to be male. “Don't worry, I'll have this room spotless in no time!” He fluttered over to the bed, where his ‘wings’ wrapped around Lumière, whose flames seemed to glow brighter. “This plan of yours is... dangerous.” He spoke softly to the candelabra, who looked down.

“I would risk anything to kiss you again, Sebastian.” He replied, and the other smirked, leaning down to do just that, but Lumière pushed him away. “Nein, mein Liebling, I might burn you again.”

“I’ve been burned by you before, I’m strong enough to handle it.”

“Then you should be strong enough to wait.”

“But how can I be strong that way when you make me so weak?”

Cogsworth cleared her throat and the pair separated, Lumière, if he had skin, a blushing mess, and the feather duster, Sebastian, smirking a bit. Anna backed away from the lovebirds, looking around the room once again. “Is everything here alive?” She asked, lifting an ornate hairbrush, “What’s your name?”

“That...is a hairbrush.,” Cogsworth informed her, and Anna put it back on the vanity, a bit embarrassed at her assumption. She looked to Cogsworth to say something but instead yelped when the wardrobe burst to life with a high operatic note, which even made the objects in the room jump.

“Ah! Do not be alarmed, fräulein. This is just your wardrobe. Meet Frau Alicia De Garderobe. A great singer.”

“When she can manage to stay awake,” Cogsworth grumbled, and a bonnet was thrown at her, covering her face.

“Marianna, a diva needs her beauty rest, I’ll not...take…” The Frenchwoman's scolding was interrupted by a yawn and Lumière hopped off the bed, coming towards her.

“Ah, stay with us, sehr geehrte Frau! We have someone for you to dress!” She looked to Anna and gasped happily, ribbons that Anna assumed to be arms came forward and took her hand before holding under her chin and turning her head side to side.

“_ Finally_. A woman. Pretty eyes. Proud face. Perfect canvas. Yes!” Alicia squealed in delight, “I will find you something worthy of a princess.” Anna tried to tell her that she wasn’t actually a princess, but Alicia waved a ribbon at her. “Nonsense! Now, let’s see what I’ve got in my drawers.” The drawer at Anna’s knees opened and a pair of moths flew out. “Oh bonté divine...how embarrassing.”

The next few moments were a blur of fabrics and laces and other raw dress materials. When it was over, Anna found herself standing in a poorly put together gown that honestly looked horrible. She looked down at herself with furrowed brows as Alicia hummed in satisfaction. “C'est magnifique!”

Cogsworth and Lumière pulled on fake smiles. “Wunderbar indeed.” The latter said, ushering Sebastian towards the door, Cogsworth already on her way there. “Truly I’ve not seen anything like this before.” Alicia noticed they were on their way out.

“Merci, mon garçon chéri. Send my love to the maestro, would you?”

“I shall.” Lumière bowed to Alicia and then to Anna before closing the door, leaving the pair alone. Alicia looked at Anna and sighed.

“C'est épouvantable.” She said, looking at the dress she’d made, “What was I thinking? Pink and orange? Not your colours at all.”

“If it means anything, you did mean well.” Anna assured her, “The thought counts.”

“Thank you chérie.” The wardrobe yawned before going still, having fallen asleep again. Anna ducked down and climbed out of the dress, which stayed standing. She backed into the bed, sitting down on it and looking at her surroundings, it felt a bit like everything was spinning, too much to process all at once. She needed an escape plan, that was definite, but she couldn’t think out the details. The only option was to sleep on it.

She pulled back the sheets and nudged her shoes off before burying herself under the covers. With any luck, she’d wake up the next morning back in her own bed, finding that it had all been a dream.


End file.
